


Sinner

by antagochigo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagochigo/pseuds/antagochigo
Summary: Wrote this on a whim, haven't really check on anything hope you guys don't mind orz





	Sinner

He knew it was a sin and everything else was obscured. To come back to which was once destroyed and forgotten, he never thought he would find something here again. Something that was out of his mind for a long time.

He had a rough journey and he never thought of revealing his face nor his body that, for sure, could tickle a woman's mind.

And he enjoyed his youth, missed the moments when he had the time to lay around, seizing what seemed to be offered to him without a cost. A commander with the looks and the profile that could fit any girl's sexual desire.

He was old. He had no time for that now.

But then again, he unconsciously needed it.

He had a number of mistakes, one of which was that he rejoined the team after the recall, found a way to connect back to old habits and welcomed new ones. He met new soldiers, young eager ones to help the world. He also met someone young from the group, someone that shook his interest, someone that made him flare his nostrils behind the mask when she winked at her and suggestively placed her tiny hand in her inner thigh in front of him.

And it was his second mistake, to accept the fact that he was being flirted at. During idle hours, where he would find her looking at him, attempting small talks, casually hanging out when he lounged at the quarters while cleaning his weapon. He would entertain her, checked her out from the protection of his mask. She doesn't know about it but he liked watching her. The way her tiny hands travel on her thighs or sometimes his. While their relationship started to progress, his distance from her slowly grew thin as well.

His teammates started to think that the girl saw a father-figure from him, reason why she had been following him around ever since. But no one knew what was she like when they were alone. When everybody else were on their respective rooms, tired from the missions they had. She would come into his room and talk to him, ask him casual stuffs, twirling her hair and biting her lips that he never once missed behind that mask.

He had mustered all the restrain he could have and she never really made a big move. He wondered about it sometimes, considering that she was bold enough to come to his room whenever there was a chance for it. Huh. Maybe she really just saw a father-figure in me. He thought.

The mistakes he made kept on multiplying and he was so guilty of it. Until one night, he allowed her to see him behind the mask, and she stood, excited, stepping away from the usual chair she sat on whenever they talk, him on his bed while looking at her from that distance. She closed the gap and made a bold decision to just straddle him, sitting on his lap as she slowly took the mask away from his face.

He accepted now that he will commit this sin.

"I've always admire you and had fantasies of you when I was a kid." She confessed, eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted. Her voice sounded so inviting in his ears and he chuckled watching her so close.

"You still are." He said amused.

Right there, he guessed that he was going to hell for this, but on the other side he kept thinking that age doesn't matter at all. Age was just a number. Screw all things for it because at the end of the day, he was still a man, wild, rough, and ready for action.

She wasn't in her usual pink and blue suit, just a pair of oversized shirt and skimpy shorts fitted her tiny body, and that he was totally fine with it, totally fine of taking those clothes off of her.

"My mom had a crush on you before and I think you were on the same age now..." She talked so naturally, despite her clothes discarded and her pure self grinding against his clothed erection.

"Why are you saying this of all times?" He smiled, his large hands fondled the girl's ass cheeks. He bit his lower lip, trying to control himself from just throwing the girl on his bed and screwing her off to heaven, since he was going to hell for this.

"Because I was jealous..." She started panting softly while she speak. "And as young as eight I started telling myself that I'm going to get fuck by you so hard she'll be mad at me for it."

"You have a wild mind for such a young age. Have you got no taste? Fantasizing someone as old as me to seize you." He cooed in her ear. She jerked and gasped, probably hating the pants he was wearing right now. He thought of taking it off already since she had soaked the middle part where his cock was, screaming for freedom.

"You were Jack Morrison back then, a hottie, all my friends masturbated to your pictures."

He didn't mean to laugh out loud but he made her moan from it.

"Really? What were you doing back then?" He was starting to get fond of her, while his hand traveled from her back down and reached in between her smooth ass cheeks.

"T-traning...f-for combat. I was determined to join the military a-aahh..." She whined when his fingers met her flesh from behind, teasing, making her want him more.

"And so forth meet you one day..."

"Well, here's your reward then...for helping the world" he stopped and smirked, "And for wanting an old man like me."

"You don't look old, you're still hot, I bet if people saw you now they'd agree with me." She struggled to calm herself and swiveled her hips to ride his fingers, her fingers snaked into his jacket, unzipped and took it off. She then put the jacket on herself, oversized like her shirt, and she made him feel all masculine inside.

Before he could do anything, she leaped out of him and made herself comfy in his bed then spread herself freely in front of him, watched him gawk at the scene of her juicy innocence pulling him like a blackhole.

"For fuck's sake." He groaned and turned, ready to dive in, but she halted him with a foot on his shoulder, kneading the fabric of his black shirt.

"Off with this first." She said seductively and trailed her foot down on his pants as well. "And this."

Her voice made him chuckle and he nodded, retreating. "Get ready." He teased like he was young, winking and licking his lips.

She mewled, her hand snaking downwards, able to reach for her folds and separate them willingly. By the time she did so, he was already breathless and hot naked, his muscles were tensing and his stoned cock was long overdue.

"I want Daddy to fuck me." She was blunt and lewd and he personally liked that, especially the way she used the calling in a different way than likely.

And he yielded on top of her, dived in between her legs and devilishly slid his two fingers inside of her wet folds, skillfully reaching in and tapped that spot where she suddenly jolted upward and gasped, eyes widened and lips breathlessly opened.

"Ah—?!"

"Too soon?" He laughed softly from the instant display of arousal in her flushed face.

She shuddered under him and submitted onto those lips he had on hers, sweet and luscious, nibbling with excitement while the pleasure building up from the give and take response they had for each other.

The long overdue cock he had was suddenly touched and he succumbed into it, surprised with the way his body responded, longed and needed. Her tiny hands he had only decided to watch from before were now fondling him in his satisfaction. And she handled him just right, sliding and swirling on his girth, making him feel like the luckiest old man to be messing around with a teenager.

She was already directing it towards her willingly wet hole, legs all splayed in front of him, while her eyes in complete yearning and submission.

"Fuck me now please..."

He couldn't argue with it any longer and removed her hands off of him, decided to take it slow and guided the tip of his cock right in her waiting flesh. She hitched just from the feeling of his erection on her, skin to skin basis.

She moaned from the way he slid his length up and down between her folds, not really inserting the damn thing in, teasing and trying to make her mad in one shot. She reacted with a complete whine and a pout.

"You're being me—aahhh~!"

She couldn't even finish what she said when he immediately penetrated her inside, the head of his dick welcomed with warmth and tightness from that pussy he dreamt and desired way back, now finally claimed by him in his outmost sinful joy.

"You love it don't you? An adult size cock fucking you like this..." He roared and aggressively took his first few thrust inside of her, throwing her into haywire from the start.

"Yes...oh yes waited for so long..nnghh..ahh." She admitted willingly, voluntarily spreading herself wide by hooking her legs on her forearms. He loved it, the sight of youth disheveled before him, soft curvaceous breasts move from every pound he made and a pussy hole gripping him tightly in a possessive manner. He made sure that he will do his best to give this young girl a memory of her lifetime,

"You're gripping so tight. You want me this bad, Hana?" He said her name and it almost ruined her right there, chewing her own lip to restrain her moan. The thickness grinding inside of her, and the length he had only made things more complicated in her head.

"More...rough, be rough on me...make a mess out of my body, fuck me hard." Her pleas gave him so much freedom and he growled into that, taking her legs from her and placed it on his shoulder, bringing his weight down on her while he started vigorously slamming into her, hard slaps joining the chorus of their own voices mixing together from the moans and pants they each alternatively expressed.

Her body received the pleasure when she shuddered and came all of a sudden, filling them both up in the process.

He rode her orgasm and continued with his own, waiting for that perfect timing. It was fast for him to exhaust her so easily, but the day doesn't end there and the time they had together was perfectly uncared for.

"I'm..s-safe, please let me have it..." She whispered, trying to regain herself from the sudden outburst. He just nodded and completely gone his way, thrusting it for the last time and exploded, cumming in waves, allowing her to writhe and jolt upward from the secretion. He restrained her from moving with a kiss, a gentle one, with the tongue and the teeth blending in just right.

"Never knew I'd bond with someone too young for me. I'm such a sinner." He chuckled thrusting softly at her as she blurted out moans inconsistently.

"I'm sure you won't regret it." The girl murmured and reached up for a kiss. "Being a sinner and all."

"Well, I wasn't that much of a saint either so." He stared at her for a few minutes while they both calm from the hype.

"Maybe two more rounds wouldn't hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim, haven't really check on anything hope you guys don't mind orz


End file.
